


Ghost, an Overwatch Fanfic

by aerascreamer



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Japan, Overwatch - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, Video & Computer Games, Violence, Young Hanzo Shimada, curse, dragon - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerascreamer/pseuds/aerascreamer
Summary: In a last chance to redeem himself, Hanzo leads his own missions to take down Talon and other criminal organizations.But after finding some extreme confidential data, he learned a terrible news...And decided to do something .But will his actions be enough ?Will he be able to sand against the opponents?Or is it too late ? Does the fate already choose the path of the archer ?Overwatch is a game developed by Blizzard, in which this story take place.





	1. A legend

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hiya everyone! Today I'm back with a new fanfiction ! The idea of this one came when I watched a video talking about a theory explaining why Hanzo has two dragons.  
> One of the possibilities is that he "stole" it from his brother, after he did what you all know.  
> I think about it for a moment and then, this fanfic is born ! Hope you'll enjoy reading and I hope to see you soon !
> 
> Edit: the previous title was "Cursed". I changed it to it will fit better to the story

A long, long time ago, two men ruled over The land of the Rising Sun.

In harmony and peace, their people Could enjoy the security and wealth Shared by the two kings.

But as the time goes by, the two men Wanted more than what they already Have and started to seek after the land  
Of the other

In an endless quest of power, a war Broke between the two kingdoms, Destroying everything and leaving Only Pain and Chaos,  
Darkness and Desolation.

Seeing the earth suffering, the great Spirits of the Sky decided to act and Stopped the two kings.

Shocked by their behavior, they tried To repair the damage,  
To change what couldn't be undone,  
To look for redemption...  
... But the Spirits decided otherwise 

To remind them of their fate, they Placed a curse over the men and all Their descendants:

They shall live with the same pain they gave to the people.  
They shall never meet happiness.  
And this even after their death.

Their kin will be surrounded by Darkness and Sorrow.  
The curse will strike each time they Break this one and only rule:

Never betray love and trust.

To be continued


	2. Urgent News

A couple of large dark grey clouds covered the cold sky of Tokyo and hid the few small rays provided by the distant sun, little white sphere lost somewhere in the space.   
Once in a while, snowflakes appeared in the air. They play in the wind, swirling and dancing, unable to stop their endless fall to the ground where they would melt to death...

In the middle of a dense and loud crowd, a small black haired man stared at the garish colored shop signs; acid yellow over saturated purple, venomous green or bright red.   
A lot of of tourists would fall for all the toys and gadgets, but the man wasn't in the mood   
He breathed softly between his teeth, creating a little white mist in front of his tired face. 

He meandered during a long moment on the monotonous paved streets surrounded by giant silver buildings.   
Their metallic facades shined under the declining frozen light as the street lamps lightened one by one, their head looking down like the relative of a person during his funeral.

Finally, after long minutes walking in the city, he left the main alley and entered in a dark narrow path.   
The silence surrounded him like the heavy atmosphere preceding a violent storm.   
He pushed away with his foot the trash spread all over the floor then looked up. 

The walls seemed to reach for the sky, high, immobile, pressuring the path like the water in the deepest part of the ocean.  
A black cat lay on a wooden board of a scaffolding.   
It gave an intense look at the stranger, as this one climbed on the metallic structure with difficulties to reach a roof hidden to any line of sight.  
A shadow appeared in his eyes as the animal squints, looking like he knew something bad is going to happen. 

A silhouette fixed the town under the deep infinite pale blue sky.   
It was skinny, weak, and the new comer asked himself how he managed to get there.   
Without turning back, its voice declared with a smooth voice:

"Mister Hanzo Shimada ! Glad you decided to came.  
-Mister Harlen..."  
Hanzo hid his mouth in his arm as a harsh cough shook his chest, then approached the silhouette.

"It's been a while since we last met, right ?   
-I had a lot of... things to do.  
-Sure my friend ! I can easily imagine this."  
M.Halen then started a speech about the difficulties he had to face too, how hid subordinates are so stupid , and why Korpal wanted to have access to the files of the Oasis group etc. 

"I don't have all day. Spare me the talk and let's get straight to the goal, Hanzo sharply cut his interlocutor.  
-Oh that's right !"

Halen bowed to take an obsidian colored briefcase.   
He searched inside a large pocket and found a tiny USB key, as tall as one of those disgusting beetles. 

"Here it is ! Un condensé d'informations croustillantes! And you ? What interesting things can you offer to me ?"  
Hanzo handed a thick block of paper, with various information printed on it.  
Mister Halen browsed through the documents with a satisfied smile and tossed the key to the Shimada.

"I never could have imagined finding such special contents ! You really have a talent for this... a talent that Talon may have the benefits of it.  
-I've already told you: I am not interested into joining your organization, Hanzo insisted, his body now tensed.   
Halen sighed loudly, almost sarcastically.  
-What a shame my friend. We could have done so great things together."

The man started to explain some ideas he had... without noticing the deadly look his associate gave to him...or more precisely his throat.  
Hanzo grabbed something hidden in the pocket of his sweater, his heartbeat growing faster and faster... then suddenly coming back to normal, creating a deep calm, just like the one on a coast before a tsunami 

Then, in a split of a second, Halen collapsed on the floor. 

He desperately tried to gasp for air, but only bright red blood filled his lungs and flowed on his perfect black costume.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the pathetic body gave his last breathe as his lifeless eyes stared at the knife the assassin held in his hand.  
Hanzo quickly cleaned it, took the computer and slowly dragged the corpse under a torn tarp, breathing loudly as he climbed down from the roof.

\-----0-----

The moon appeared in the black sky devoid of any stars as the man arrived in a poor and rundown neighborhood.  
He pushed the rusty metallic door of a dirty grey building, took the stairs and arrived on the sixth floor completely out of breath, that damn elevator of course decided to crash right now.  
He introduced a key in the lock of the door in front of him and entered in a modestly furnished living room. 

The man cooked a bland plate of noodles and turned on the TV.   
He skipped a lot of boring channels, most of them speaking about the same topic: Overwatch has returned and is officially allowed to operate in the world after years of waiting.  
When he was about to go into his bedroom, a special news caught his attention.

"In three days, the president of Japan himself will be present during the manifestation for the environment in Tokyo.   
The event will probably regroup 10'000 people or even more and is going to be one of the most important marches of this last decade."  
Hanzo noted the information and put his bowl in the kitchen sinker before he headed to the bedroom. 

The ceiling lamp illuminated the cold grey bed and the old wobbly desk as well as the hundred of yellow paper covering three of the walls of the room.  
Written each paper, words and letters small as furious red ants seemed to make no sense, jumping from a subject to another.   
But for the archer, everything was perfectly in place.   
This one quickly wrote a note on a new paper and pinned it next to the door.

Taking out the computer, he sat in front of the table, plug the key and opened the confidential files of Talon.  
He discovered all the results of experiments, the summary of all transactions, the troops displacement   
and...

His eyes widened. He read again the page on which the little white arrow pointed.   
No, he wasn't wrong.

Staring at the ceiling, he thought about diver plans that could solve the problems, but none of them seemed convincing. Unless...

As Hanzo reached for his phone, a bottle of medicine pills fell from his desk. While picking it up, the tired voice of a woman answered his call:

"Hello...Silvia here, she said with a yawn.  
-Hi, it's me.  
-Hanzo ? Why are you calling so late ?  
-Well, I found something really important and urgent..."

To be continued


	3. Nightmare

The thick darkness surrounded the silent world.  
Only ridiculous lanterns illuminated the path to the colossal room of the Japanese temple.   
The old-fashioned setting and the cold atmosphere added a feeling of uneasiness to the manor, with the floor made of cracking wood.

Breaking the fragile harmony of the place, a man stood still, holding a katana shining like the eyes of a starving wolf. 

Scarlet stains covered cold the metal. 

At his feet, a body laying down on the ground remained motionless, the white clothes soaked in its own blood.

As the assassin looked up, he found   
a bright green dragon just in front of him.   
Its immense body waved in the air like a sea snake swimming in the water.  
Sharp and bright, its claws moved slowly as the creature breathed, while the fangs peeked time to time out of his mouth.   
The scales stood perfectly aligned, the fur around its neck looked like the mane of a lion and the power emanating from its being ruled all over the room... 

The creature looked deeply into the eyes of the assassin, his expression clearly disappointed.

And without any warning, the dragon screamed, the sound echoing in the air like a thousand of thunder. 

Paralyzed, the man could only watch the beast running towards him and tearing apart his soul, before dragging it into the night.

Hanzo woke up, sweat running down his back. His chest seemed to burn, as if an arrow had pierced through his lungs, while his throat went dry due to the constant harsh coughs.   
His hands in front of his mouth, the man rushed to the bathroom and drank the water from the valve.   
Once he stopped coughing, he sat on the frozen ground, all of his body shaking. 

Breathing with difficulties, the man caught his reflection in the mirror... only to find a pale, sick face with red and swollen eyes, due to the lack of rest.  
After a moment, he washed the blood off his hand, staring at the pink water disappearing through the pipe sinking into the ground. 

Unable to go back to sleep, Hanzo walked in the room with hundreds of thoughts flashing and spinning in his head.  
His worries and his anxiety came back with the memory of his dream, like a warning... or... a bad omen. 

The voice of his father telling the ancient stories haunted his mind like a ghost from the past.


	4. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the general festive atmosphere, everything was quiet... too quiet... enough to the point it's becoming suspicious.
> 
> A hooded silhouette rose its head, holding its breath... and threw a grenade to the president.

  The loud noises of the crowd could be heard in all Tokyo.

Marching on together as furious ants in the cold air, the demonstrators held above their head panels with claims for changes and a better future, while policemen looked nervously around the street, ready to intervene if something goes wrong.

 

With energy, people spoke through loudspeakers to encourage and animate the movement, making the crowd repeating the slogans loud and clear.

Some of them rubbed their hands together while looking at the cloudy sky in worries that it will start to snow.

And despite the wool hat and hoods, music, shouts, and firecrackers melted reached some sensitive ears, creating constant uncomfortable background noises. 

 

This excitement would actually be useful if the demonstrators could be heard...

Unless...

 

Journalists and TV presenters were also here, interviewing motivated people stopping by.

Next to them, famous streamers broadcasted the event live, happily speaking to their

Then all the cameras turned to the same spot.

 

The new young president of Japan stood through the roof of his car that seemed to float over the crowd like a mayfly.

Although he was the head of Japan, the man had the will to stay close to the citizens. So he decided to participate in the demonstration to hear what the population had to say.

 

The travel to the central place has gone extremely smoothly, for now, the demonstrators buzzing like flies around a corpse...

Despite the general festive atmosphere, everything was quiet... too quiet... enough to the point it's becoming suspicious.

 

A hooded silhouette rose its head, holding its breath... and threw a grenade to the president.

 

The man's eyes widened in shock, his heart suddenly racing... Before a deep serenity took over his body, as he accepted his fate.

 

_Boom !!_

 

Screams, cries, and disbelief followed the crowd scattering into total chaos.

The bodyguards immediately rushed to the vehicle as to the heavy and smoky clouds slowly faded.

Still standing, the president opened one eye...the other... and saw a bright blue shield made of hundreds of transparent alveoli in front of him.

 

Then the agents of the newly formed Overwatch organization deployed among the demonstrators to evacuate them.

Escorted by a giant German, the president examined the place and spotted a lot of Talon agents... more than him and the Overwatch team expected.

 

"This is it. The battle begins. Good luck Shimada, I have to cut the communication.

-Good luck to you Silvia"

 

Perched on a rooftop, Hanzo stared at the street now turned into a battlefield.

Gunshots, blood, corpses, and wounded fighters... all the result of the storm of violence.

The archer tapped on his bow, his fingers moving with a spidery precision.

 

Frustrated, he wanted to fight and defend his homeland, as the ancestral pride of his family taught him.

But he had to keep his position secret to not alert _him_... There!

He let the string go.

 

The arrow scattered into multiple pieces, stopping the path of a silvery figure.

It started at the sniper... and then immediately chased him.

 

Hanzo jumped and climbed from roofs to roofs, leading his opponent far from the main battle.

The glass of the windows alternated with concrete walls.

Glimpses of the nearby cars and the train reached his eyes along with the naked trees

He managed to keep a decent distance between them, dodging the projectiles it sent at him, but the metallic footsteps were getting closer and closer... while his strength slowly started to fade away like the sand in an hourglass.

 

Then a sharp pain in the archer's chest stopped him from breathing, immediately followed by a weight pinning him to the ground.

Hanzo crawled, turned back and managed to push his enemy away.

He grabbed his bow with two hands and attacked.

The opponent blocked the weapon and pulled the man cooler.

Hanzo noticed the visor that was once green had turned into the purple-red hue of an exotic bug...

 

Then with inhuman strength, the cyborg tossed the archer away, as if he was as light as a feather.

 

"No no no !"

.

.

.

He couldn't end like this!

.

.

.

It's too soon!

 

But as Hanzo was falling from the high building, the inner peace that he searched for so long finally reached him.

 

A voice was calling...singing... he felt the weight of remorse and anger that hanging on his shoulder was now lifted up... 

 

_Time has come._

 

But before, as he saw the cybernetic figure dashing away, he drew a small pistol he wished he would never have to use.

 

He aimed for the head.

 

"I'm sorry for doing this again..."

 

__________~o~__________

 

Medical Report 4

Patient: Genji Shimada

Statue: Coma

Notes: Successfully extraction of the bullet stuck in the head.

After further examinations, Talon not only used a new form of brainwashing procedure, but also managed to hack the electronic system of the patient.


End file.
